Jugando con unos muñecos
by AlePrince
Summary: Una estudiante de Hogwarts llamada Diana, descubre unos peculiares muñecos que unirán el destino de los profesores de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.


Hace tiempo que no se ven ni mis luces, pero ahora les traigo un pequeño One-Shot que espero y les guste.

Por cierto, este fic esta dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Diana quien cumpleaños. Diana si lo estas leyendo en este momento te deseo un feliz cumple, en este fanfic intente hacer uno de tus sueños realidad, aunque solo sea un escrito, se que puedes imaginar que en verdad paso.

En el colegio de Hogwarts, los profesores de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se la vivían como perros y gatos todo el tiempo, parecía que su pasatiempo favorito era pelear. Cada vez que se encontraban se gritaban insultos y algunas veces llegaban a tirarse maleficios, hasta que otro profesor los detenía.

Todo mundo ya se había resignado a que alguna vez, fueran a llevarse bien. Bueno excepto una persona, su nombre es Diana, una chica de Ravenclaw de último año y actual pareja del príncipe de slytherin Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy trabaja como empresario y es miembro de la mesa directiva del colegio, así que de esta manera puede pasar más tiempo con su novia. Aunque pronto se mudaran a vivir juntos puesto que, la graduación de Diana está muy cerca.

La chica es muy positiva, siempre le anda diciendo a Draco que algún día esos dos van a ser una pareja muy feliz en un futuro. Su novio solo ríe porque cree imposible ese milagro.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

El día de hoy, el profesor Snape y el profesor Potter peleaban como de costumbre en el pasillo. Los gritos de ambos podían escucharse en todo el castillo si se lo proponían.

-Snape estas equivocado acéptalo ya, eres un completo inmaduro- Dijo un Harry Potter muy molesto a su ex-profesor.

-Por supuesto que no estoy mal, admítelo por una vez en tu vida y deja de ser un crio- el profesor de pociones miraba con rabia y desdén al salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan insoportable?- el Gryffindor harto de toda esta situación, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Snape. Su objetivo era encerrarse en su despacho y descargar toda su ira en cualquier cosa que viera.

-A donde crees que vas Potter, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca muchacho malcriado- Rápidamente el hombre fue tras del joven, siguiéndolo con su paso sigiloso y veloz.

Diana vio todo esto y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que se llegaran a llevar bien lo más pronto posible, no quería que siguieran peleando de esa forma tan brusca y horrible. Ella no perdía la esperanza de que ese día muy pronto llegaría, solo tenía que ser paciente.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

La chica regreso a su sala común un poco desanimada, al entrar ahí la encuentra totalmente vacía, extrañada de esto, se va a sentar enfrente de la chimenea. Entonces ve unos extraños muñecos de vudú en la alfombra, los recoge dándose cuenta de que son nada más y nada menos que el profesor Snape y el profesor Potter.

-¿Quien es tan retorcido para hacer muñecos de ellos?- se pregunto analizando la situación. No creía que llegaran a funcionar pero, al menos sería divertido jugar un poco con los muñecos.

Tomo el muñeco de Snape con la mano derecha eh intento fingir su voz. Mientras que con la izquierda sostenía al otro muñeco, aparentando una discusión entre los dos.

-Oh señor Potter lo encuentro muy atractivo con ese cabello revuelto- se rio de sí misma ante su propia ocurrencia.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Los profesores continuaban discutiendo, pero ahora lo hacían en el despacho del más joven, parecía que nunca acabarían de gritarse, eso era hasta que Snape dijo algo extraño.

-Oh señor Potter lo encuentro muy atractivo con ese cabello revuelto- El Slytherin quedo impactado cuando lo dijo, el jamás diría algo tan tonto como eso. Esas palabras solo surgieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el chico, porque estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Nada Potter- El slytherin desvió la mirada hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera el chico, se pondría como un tomate si llegaran a conectar sus miradas.

-Lo oí claramente…y yo pienso que usted es realmente sexy con esas túnicas negras- Harry se quiso golpear cuando acabo de decir eso, ¿Snape le habría puesto un imperio? Estaba empezando a molestarse por la situación, además se había puesto rojo por lo que acababa de pronunciar – ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?- pregunto muy molesto a su ex-profesor.

-¿Crees que lo sé? Yo no te hice nada, a mi me está pasando lo mismo- respondió con enojo en su voz. Entonces sintió que una fuerza lo obligaba a acercarse a Potter, sin poder evitarlo lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo hacia su cuerpo.

-Gracias por el cumplido Harry, tú también eres sexy, veo tu trasero cada vez que me das la espalda- Snape deseo que lo tragara la tierra en ese instante. El chico que vivió se sonrojo a niveles sobrehumanos, intentaba con todas su fuerzas mirar hacia otro lado, pero algo no se lo permitía.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

"Ojala esto pasara" se lamento la Ravenclaw, deseaba que eso ocurriera con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo era una ilusión. Bueno al menos podría imaginar cómo se cumpliría su más anhelado sueño.

Continúo jugando, decía frases que pondrían rojo a cualquiera, al cabo nadie la escuchaba, estaba sola en su sala común. "hmm creo que es la hora del beso" pensó y sonrió para sí misma.

Acerco a los muñecos lentamente como si fuera una película romántica.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Ambos profesores se miraron a los ojos, mientras que sentían que algo los impulsaba a acercar sus rostros. Los dos intentaron alejarse, pero sus intentos fueron totalmente en vano.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus labios se unieron unos minutos. Ninguno hizo algún movimiento, aunque después de un momento, se rindieron y ellos continuaron el beso a pesar de que ya no había alguna fuerza que los acercara.

Después de separarse, se miraron por largo rato, hasta que Severus inicio otro beso, en el cual Harry se rindió y le correspondió con efusividad, provocando que el hombre mayor trastabillara un poco.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Diana ya se disponía a dejar de jugar, cuando escucha el ruido del cuadro moviéndose para dejar paso a alguien. Inmediatamente puso los muñecos en la mesita que había en la sala y se sentó como toda chica inocente haría.

Al ver quién era, salió corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras le repartía besos por toda la cara.

-Draco te extrañe tanto- dijo la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

-Yo también, vine porque te invito a cenar ¿Qué te parece?- menciono el rubio mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-Pero está prohibido salir del colegio y lo sabes-

-Sera nuestro secretito, después de todo se algunos trucos para salir librado de problemas- sonrió malicioso el slytherin. Venia planeando esa noche desde algún tiempo y no lo arruinaría algo tan sin importancia como era saltarse una pequeña regla.

-Entonces vamo….- se detuvo a media oración al ver unos muñecos de vudú en la mesa. -¿Qué es esto?- dijo extrañado Draco, puesto que esos objetos no debían ser propiedad de ningún estudiante.

-No sé, los encontré aquí, no creo que funcionen-

-Estudie para ser Auror, pero aunque no termine la carrera, aprendí algunas cosas y puedo decir que esto realmente funciona- El rubio examino ambos muñecos, notando a quienes se parecían. Decidió guardarlos en su túnica para enviarlos al ministerio y le quitaran el hechizo que los hace funcionar.

Diana se quedo estática al saber que los muñecos si funcionaban. Intento consolarse a sí misma que a lo mejor su milagro pasaba, el de que los dos se lleven bien y tal vez algo más con un poco de suerte.

-Será mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde- su novio la saco de su ensoñación, rápidamente fue tras de él para dirigirse a su cita.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

-Snape- susurro Harry cuando terminaron de besarse.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- El profesor de pociones estaba empezando a molestarse, al fin encontraba una manera de soportar a Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió y este le quiere privar de ello.

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros? Ya sabes ahora que sé que te gusto- Harry sentía los nervios a flor de piel, no creía que fuera fácil convencer de tener una relación al terco de Snape.

-¡Tu no me gustas!- Grito un enojado y muy sonrojado Severus. El chico obviamente no le creyó nada.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ahora me dirás que solo me besaste porque no tenías algo mejor que hacer-

-Está bien, tal vez me gustes un poco- El gryffindor iba a brincar emocionado pero una voz lo interrumpió. –pero no te hagas ilusiones Potter de que te traeré flores y chocolates, ¿entiendes?-

-Por mi perfecto, no te veo cursi ni nada parecido, entonces ¿somos pareja ahora?- pregunto el muchacho mientras se acercaba a Severus, quien fingía ignorarlo mirando hacia la ventana. Harry se colgó de su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien, pero te pido discreción- El joven asintió emocionado e iniciaron un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más tranquilo y suave.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Diana se encontraba en un restaurante elegante junto con Draco, ambos ya habían terminado de cenar, solo esperaban el postre para poder terminárselo e irse al colegio.

Un mesero se acerco con lo que habían pedido y comenzó a servirles, después se retiro dejando solos a la pareja.

Ella había pedido una rebanada de pastel, pero vio algo extraño alrededor de la cereza que contenía su postre, se acerco para observarlo. No creía lo que sus ojos veían, tomo la cosa extraña entre sus dedos y noto que era un anillo.

Volteo para mirar al rubio, pero este ya no se encontraba en su silla, lo busco con la mirada y vio a su novio arrodillado en el suelo frente a ella. Se quedo pasmada, solo lo miraba fijamente sin saber qué hacer.

-Quería esperar a que acabaras el colegio, pero creo que este también es un buen momento- El Slytherin se aclaro la garganta para formular la pregunta – ok aquí voy, ¿hm Diana, me harías el honor de convertiré en mi esposa?- La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar solo se quedo callada sin decir nada.

-Es el momento donde dices que si- Draco empezaba a ponerse nervioso al no escuchar ninguna respuesta. De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de él y unas lágrimas en su cuello.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Grito eufórica la chica. Ambos se besaron tiernamente en los labios, el chico acariciaba su cabello, mientras que ella tenía sus manos en las blancas mejillas.

-Excelente, me muero de ganas de contarle a mi padrino, cuando regresemos le diremos juntos, ¿te parece bien?-Hablo después del beso. Diana asintió rápidamente, tomo la mano de su ahora prometido y se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

_**~¤~Snarry~¤~**_

Regresaron al colegio, se fueron directamente a las habitaciones del profesor, ya que este siempre estaba a esa hora en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, conocía perfectamente a su padrino. Al llegar ahí vieron que no había nadie.

-Tal vez este en su despacho- Draco sugirió ir a ese lugar, porque era la opción más probable. Cuando llegaron, obtuvieron el mismo resultado que el anterior, ningún rastro del pocionista.

-Draco podríamos ir al despacho del profesor Potter, los vi pelear hace rato, tal vez sigan discutiendo como siempre- La chica pensaba de que si el vudú era real, entonces quedaba la pequeña posibilidad de que siguieran en ese lugar.

Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos, Diana iba unos pasos más adelante, porque ella quería abrir la puerta sin tocar, para confirmar sus sospechas, siguieron su camino hasta al fin dar con la puerta que les daría el paso al despacho de Harry Potter.

Diana abrió lentamente la puerta, logrando evitar que hiciera algún ruido molesto. Cuando estuvo abierta, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que su sueño se hizo realidad.

Harry estaba besando con fervor a Severus, este último lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cintura por si llegara a escapar el muchacho, mientras que el Gryffindor lo jalaba hacia sí mismo con los brazos.

Draco tosió para llamar la atención de ambos arruinando el momento. Severus al mirar a su ahijado se puso tenso e intento explicar lo que pasaba, obviamente no pudo explicar nada.

-Padrino no te preocupes, no me importa si te gusta liarte con Potter, solo me sorprende que las veces que se pelean afuera, sean fingidas para ocultar su noviazgo-

-Bueno las peleas no fueron fingidas, solo llevo de pareja de Harry como unos cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente-

-En verdad que quiero a Severus, creo que el motivo de las peleas era intentar llamarnos la atención mutuamente- Dijo Harry sonrojándose fuertemente. La chica sonrió abiertamente cuando supo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-Oh menos mal que ya se llevan bien, a lo que venía es que Diana y yo nos vamos a casar en unos meses, ¿no te parece genial?- Draco abrazo a su prometida de la cintura para dar énfasis a la información que acaba de otorgar.

-Pues mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los dos- Severus abrazo al chico para demostrarle lo feliz que se sentía de que al fin sentaría cabeza.

-Yo también los felicito, muy bonita chica te conseguiste Huron, ¿Aunque no es un poco menor?- Dijo Harry mirando burlonamente al rubio.

-Efectivamente es menor que yo, pero no por mucho a comparación de ti y mi padrino- Sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de molestia en el de ojos verdes.

-Draco, mejor vámonos, debo llegar a mi sala común ¿recuerdas?, además estamos molestando a los profesores, ellos quieren privacidad aunque no lo digan- Menciono la chica mirando a los dos sujetos en cuestión, mientras los miraba les dedico una tierna sonrisa.

La pareja de futuros esposos se despidieron de los profesores y partieron rumbo a la sala común de ravenclaw, en el camino iban conversando de lo que acababan de descubrir.

-No puedo creer que se hicieran pareja- Comento el chico. Él jamás creyó que se llevaran bien, mucho menos que surgiera algo romántico entre ellos.

-La respuesta está en el bolsillo de tu túnica- Antes de responder cualquier cosa más, la chica se despidió con un beso en los labios y se metió en su sala común.

Draco después de besar a su prometida, busco inmediatamente en su bolsillo. Vio el par de muñecos, de los cuales ni se acordaba, entonces entendió todo. Esos dos solo necesitaban un ligero empujoncito.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
